


Photograph

by ForzaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, I'm Getting Over Emotions, Songfic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForzaFerrari/pseuds/ForzaFerrari
Summary: Dan misses Jules. That's it.





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> I published this on my Wattpad account but I wanted to post a fic here on AO3 for the first time. Originally written on July 17, 2019.

Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing makes us feel alive

Daniel knew that he loved Jules as much as Charles did. Charles was Jules' godson, Daniel was Jules' best friend. Jules made him feel like family. Jules loved him, he knew that. The feeling made Daniel feel invincible. 

We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
And time's forever frozen still

Dan pulled out two pictures from his jacket's pocket and ran his fingers over the surface. 

He let out a shaky laugh. He remembered the day they took the picture, they were eighteen and it felt like an eternity since he last saw Jules' smile. Charles came over to Dan slowly, tapping him on the shoulder. "I, uh, c-can I see the pictures?" Charles asked quietly. "Y-you don't have to I just." 

"Yeah, mate, 'course you can," Dan said trying to give Charles a smile. Dan's pretty sure it looked pained from the sad look on Charles' face. 

"You miss him, don't you? As much as me?" Charles asked averting his eyes.

"Uh, yeah, the pictures are like a way for me to see him happy," Dan said. 

"Yeah um I have a picture too," Charles said, smiling slightly at the big grin on Jules' face. 

"Show me, please," Dan breathed out. Charles nodded digging through the pockets of his Ferrari jacket. 

"Here," Charles said pressing the photograph into Dan's hand. 

"He looks so young," Dan laughed out 

"Yeah, he does," Charles whispers. Dan places the photograph back in Charles' hand and walks away.

So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home

Dan lies awake that night, memories replaying in his head.

"Daniel!" Jules yells out excitedly.

"What?" Dan yells back as Jules runs over to him. 

"Can you take a picture of me? S'il vous plaît?" Jules asks handing him a camera.

"Yeah, no problem mate!" Dan said as he held the camera to his eye. He snapped the picture and handed the camera back to Jules. " I made sure to get your good side." 

"Thank you so much, Dan!" Jules said as he ran off again. Dan blinked, that was odd.

Dan laughed lightly remembering that the picture of Jules magically made its way into his jeans' pocket the next morning. The photo was still in the same pocket in the same jeans he still wore. He put his hands in the back pocket of the jeans and traced the frayed edges and the creased middle of the photograph and wished that Jules would come home. Not for him but for Charles at the very least. But, he wouldn't come home he knew. But he waited anyway. 

Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know, know  
I swear it will get easier  
Remember that with every piece of you  
Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die

Daniel loved Jules as much as he loved his sister. Jules was his brother, Charles would be like his cousin or something but, whatever. If only the love he held for Jules would make his heart hurt less. Jules took a lot of happiness and memories with him when he died. It hurt so bad. 

Hm, we keep this love in this photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts were never broken  
And time's forever frozen still

Dan brought the photo of Jules closer to his face, tracing the outline of his jaw. He closed the photo and put in back the jeans' pocket, letting out a soft breath. Hot tears dripped down to his cheeks, falling to the pillow under his head. He willed his body to sleep, his mind filled with memories of Jules and their time together. 

So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone and if you hurt me  
That's okay baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home

"Hey, wanna get drunk?" Jules said, in a failed seductive voice. Daniel laughed loudly.

"Who the fuck are you tryna seduce, it ain't working on me!"

"Worth a shot," Jules shrugged, holding out a beer bottle for Dan. "Anyway did you like the picture?"

"It was you? Oh, Jesus I thought was Seb playing a prank on me!" Dan yelled, playfully pouncing onto Jules.

"Hey I was just giving you something of me when your back home in Oz, think of it as a brotherly momentum, a token of my love," Jules said, flashing a smile. Dan rolled his eyes and took a swig of his beer.

"I don't want this to end," Dan said quietly.

"It won't, I'll always wait for you to come home," Jules said giving Dan a tight hug.

"You sound like I'm going off to war or some shit," Dan said and was swiftly rewarded with a pillow to the face.

Oh, you can fit me  
Inside the necklace, you got when you were sixteen  
Next to your heartbeat where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul and if you hurt me  
Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go

Oh, how Dan hated Suzuka. The fear he felt every time he passed the corner where Jules went under the crane. He shuddered involuntarily and clutched the necklace that Jules gave him. Dan was sure that Charles had a matching one but he never asked. He looked down at the pendant that hung from it, a small honey badger with Jules' name etched on the back. 

"Let's make a scrapbook!" Charles blurted out.

"What?" Both Jules and Dan looked at the small boy.

"It could be filled with memories, s'il vous plaît Jules," Charles pleaded.

"It seems fun," Dan said smiling at Jules cheekily.

"Idiot," Jules muttered. "We already have one."

"We do?" Dan asked and Charles bounced around happily.

"I want to see!" Charles said.

"Yeah, let's see it J," Dan said.

"I'll go get it," Jules said as he got up to get the scrapbook.

Dan recalled all of the pictures of the three of them in the scrapbook. He could almost feel everything that happened in them from Charles' first go-kart race to the last time they saw each other. The day before Jules fell into a coma he never recovered from.

When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost back on Sixth street  
Hearing you whisper through the phone  
"Wait for me to come home"

Dan knew he shouldn't but he called Jules' number just to hear his voice again. "Four years," he said quietly to himself. "Four damn years without him." The phone went to voicemail and Dan waited with bated breath.

"Bonjour, I'm sorry I can't answer your call right now but I'll get back to you as soon as I can." 

Dan couldn't help himself and left a message he knew Jules would never hear. "Hey Jules, I hope you're okay, me and Charles are doing fine. It's hard without you, but on the bright side, Charles got a date. Yeah, you'dve loved the guy. I really hope you remember the best memory of us, the day we got so pissed and I kissed you under the lamppost outside of the bar. Granted it was on the cheek but it counts. I told you I loved you, which wasn't a lie. I love you, Jules, I miss my brother, my best friend, and between us? I'm still waiting for you to come home." 

Dan cut the call and cried. He couldn't do anything else, he felt numb. He felt as though their friendship was just a fading photograph in his mind. A photograph that he could never forget even if he tried.

—————————————————————————

This hurt to write...

We miss you, Jules,

#JB17


End file.
